Akatsuki Contest!
by Eka-Chan
Summary: Eka-me-put the Akatsuki in a Contest that easy lol. There will be some couples Pain & Konan,Deidara & Sasori, etc are just some of them... no lemons...sry...i hope that yall like it!


**Eka: So this is my Akatsuki Contest. I hope you like it…blah, blah lol**

**Mayu & Maya: Eka does NOT own Naruto or the Akatsuki. But if she did, there would be an Eka in the Akatsuki**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok!" Eka said to the 10 members of the Akatsuki, "I have been planning a reality show with ya'll in it! You can't back out, since I am making you! That means missions will be put off for a little while. Any questions?" Eka said. Deidara slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Deidara?"

"What will you be doing?" he asked.

"Oh me? I am going to be your host and judge! And I won't play favorites. I will have two other judges that are some of my friends. Well…now that I think about it I might have more, but I don't know yet."

"You made a meeting for this?"

Eka looked at who said that. "If you didn't want to come Pain then you didn't have to." Eka said.

"Konan made me."

"Your problem not mine and she also made you make everyone else do it."

"Shut up, Eka."

Eka just looked at him with the who-cares-what-you-think look. "Anyways, the contest will start in a week! So you have a week to wash…well that's my job…and pack everything."

"We're going some where else?!" Hidan asked.

"Yep! We can't have cameras in here. So that means ya'll can't wear your cloaks. Anymore questions?" Eka looked around and no one said anything. "Ok so in one week I will be getting a bus and driving to where our contest will be held!"

As the 10 people in the Akatsuki waited for the bus that Eka went and got, they checked to make sure that they had everything. Konan was making sure she had EVERYTHING in her bags, Deidara was trying to hide his exploding clay, and Itachi was lying against a tree waiting "patiently". When the bus pulled up, everyone was happy (I would hate waiting too!) Then Eka and four other people walked off the bus. "Are ya'll ready!?" Eka said happily. Everyone yelled yes. Then a girl with straight hair that was blond with blue streaks poked Eka's back.

"Are you forgetting something?" She said.

"Of course not! Everyone…that means you too Pain… This is Yuki," Eka said pointing to the blond haired girl, "Sazukae," Eka then pointed to the guy with longish darkish hair, "And the twins, Maya &Mayu." the two girls waved. "Yuki and Sazukae are my other judges and Maya & Mayu are my little "devils"….well Mayu is more of the devil…Maya not so much." The Akatsuki looked at them, a few waved. "Yuki, Sazukae, Maya, & Mayu this is Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Iti-kun!" Eka said pointing to each of them. "Now, let's get going!" Eka said as everyone got on the bus.

Sazukae was driving since Eka nor did Yuki know where they were going. Everyone was chatting in tell they came to a stop at a private airport. "We're here! " Eka "sang".

"Not quite, we still have the plane ride." Yuki said to Eka.

"I know. It's better then being on the bus for how ever many hours!" Eka said back.

"True, true."

Everyone then got on there private plane to fly to where the contest is held.

"Okay! Know would be the best time to explain this contest. There will normally be a challenge, then the competition. The challenge will help you in your competition, so if I was you, win the challenge. On the first competition, there will be no challenge. Sorry there just wasn't enough time to have a challenge. The first competition is karaoke. You will sing individually, partners, and as a group. The judges will pick the group song, but you will pick the others." Eka said sounding series (Yuki:*gasp* Eka:-glare-)

"My turn! The rooming isn't much different then the base. The groupings are Pain & Konan, we better not hear anything in there, Deidara & Sasori, Hidan & Kakuzu, Itachi & Kisame, sorry Eka has to be with the judges, and Tobi & Zetsu. The Judges, Eka, Sazukae, and I will be sleeping in the suit of the hotel, and Maya & Mayu will be sleeping in the other one." Yuki said sounding proper (Eka: yet I am the one that is ½ British…really!)

"Sazukae, do you have anything to say?" Eka asked him, as he nodded no. "Fine! I didn't want you to talk anyways." She said sitting next to Itachi.

The Plane ride was about two hours long. I felt shorter to everyone, but they was also watching a movie (Road Trip) on the way there, except for Yuki she was just sitting there reading. (Yuki: Anything new there?) There was a limo waiting for them as they got off. After everyone got in, the limo started down the road.

"Sazukae, where are we again?" Yuki asked.

"We are in Niihau, Hawaii." He said back to her.

"WHAT!?!?!? Eka you never told me that we were going to Hawaii!"

"Sorry Yuki I thought I told you."

"Sure you did. XD"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eka: Good or Bad? I promise the next one will have more detail I was just trying to get them there. I will go more of the couple things as the fanfic goes on. O…if you are wondering what Yuki, Sazukae, or Maya & Mayu look like just ask me!**

**Yuki: Me and Sazukae are real people btw…just with different names. We wouldn't let Eka, which that's not her name nether, put our real names….n my FanFiction account is ILoveFoxes**

**Maya & Sazukae & Mayu: Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eka & Yuki: Poor Sazukae!**


End file.
